paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
PAYDAY 2 Secret ARG
The PAYDAY 2'' Secret ARG''' has existed since before the game's release, with content related to the Secret in the Guide of Bain, and hints to the Secret having been added into the game over the years. Due to the nature of the PAYDAY 2 Secret, this article will likely be split into multiple pages as it is expanded. PAYDAY 2 Secret discussion: https://steamcommunity.com/app/218620/discussions/8/558754900070975667/ Note: Use the Source editor while editing this page. Overview Someone should probably write a more florid description here later, but for now I'll keep it short. Since the game is still active, the purpose of this page for now is to exist as an efficient reference for literally everything secret related (please keep it in the right categories though, if it's totally random speculation maybe put it in the infodump for now; we'll probably need a seperate "theories" page eventually if people want to contribute the more complex ones.) And secondly for it to function as an easy source of information for people who aren't super involved in this, to cut down on general confusion. Keep speculation out of the initial descriptions, and keep the image descriptions factual and to the point. Secret Related Characters and Groups Overview of all individual parties, organizations and dates possibly involved in the secret, with a timeline; courtesy of Finale. Kataru Old: Originally, an alliance of three "Kings" who shared control of the world with some all-powerful item. In 1814 with the burning of the White House, a Watcher, Baldwin, attempted to steal an artifact that was the source of their power, which would be called Baldwin's Lament. Baldwin disappeared. As a result of this event, the alliance collapsed into a power struggle and the Lament was either hidden away or split up. It's implied by Wordsmith's avatars that one of the kings is dead - implying that the others aren't. It appears that the Kings are immortal. New: Controls Murkywater and probably has ties to Gensec and Garnet group. Likely leadership figures are the Dentist, and Kento, who appears to lead Murkywater directly. McKendrick may also be affiliated with the new Kataru, or even be their leader. They are also seeking out the Lament. Murkywater Apparently led by Kento, and a part of/serving Kataru. Garnet Group Powerful company that has been hit by the gang multiple times. Leader, Garnet Senior, is mysterious. Material from RvD suggests the company was involved with Kataru, and that they are also researching the Lament. Bob McKendrick DC Mayor who worked with the Elephant. Ancestor helped set up the McKendrick Museum. Has betrayed the gang- unclear whether he's working for Kataru, the Elephant, or himself. The Dentist One of the Three Kings, the Doctor. The Dentist is implied to have been operating for longer than would make sense for a person with a normal lifespan. He's been indirectly implied to have either died and returned, or to actually be a demon. This in turn implies that either the Lament gave the Kings supernatural powers. It has been revealed that the Dentist either leads, or is a member of, the new Kataru. Currently holding Bain prisoner. He is implied to be behind the "curse" that forces the Diamond to change hands. The Elephant One of the three kings. Attempted to manipulate the gang, particularly against Kataru. Now under arrest due to collusion between Kataru and the feds. Scribe King Unknown. May be dead. Lindenhurst A "regent" (someone who rules in a monarch's absence) who was murdered in approx. 1905 after hiding the Medallion of the Perseids and giving info about the whole mess to Duke's ancestor, Desmond. Apparently worked for Kataru. Watchers Ancient order that "watched over" the Lament- basically supervised its use and prevented abuse. Treated as analogous to a squires or pages, subservient to Kataru. Baldwin and Cagliostro were both indicated to likely be members. Given some inconsistencies, it's possible the Watchers are also immortal or non-aging. It's indicated that all of the Watchers were killed when the old Kataru alliance broke down. It's further implied that Bain may have effectively become a new Watcher. It may be the case that Watchers also had supernatural powers, tied to preventing the abuse of the Lament. Cagliostro Main source of the Guide of Bain. Probably also a Watcher. Bain claims "He was on to the Secret" Baldwin One of the watchers, and a source of some pages of the Guide of Bain. Disappeared after attempting to steal the artifact that was the source of Kataru's power, apparently "came to grief". Bain has apparently been seeking him for some time, as he remarks in the guide's closing notes that "the search for Baldwin continues..." Bain The boss. Apparently a watcher, though how this happened is unknown. Somewhat implied to have been groomed for the position by the Elephant. Currently being held by Kataru. Not looking so hot. Vlad I have no clue what's up with Vlad. Why was he in that vault in 2015? Is he a traitor? Associated with Kataru? One of the Kings? One of the Watchers? According to the Vlad's Rodina weapon skin he has apparently "taken down entire organizations on his own" in the past, so he's not to be underestimated. Only 2 things are certain, he apparently went to seattle and made some kind of arrangement with "The biggest crime organization in the world", going on to say that crimenet is nothing compared to their operation. (although he also says that they are larger than the elephant and the dentist, who we now know are part of the Kataru) He also doesn't appear to think much of the payday gang, not even correctly remembering Chains' alias in their exchange. Interestingly, he remarks in the Crimefest 2015 trailer while sitting inside the vault room filled with safes that he "spits at the elephant and the dentist" (now known to be members of the new-era Kataru, and that "they chose vlad and vlad only". Obviously this is a joke about the Steam Marketplace, but his choice of words are still interesting considering the entire trailer is themed after the guide of bain. Timeline of secret-related dates Material not directly referenced by the devs/game is in italics. The Guide of Bain The Guide of Bain is a promotional PDF released as part of PAYDAY 2's Career Criminal Edition, to provide players with a rudimentary manual on the know hows of the game. Judging by the cover, the book itself was clearly originally owned by 'Cagliostro', as Bain has taped over his name on the cover and written his own name over the top. 'Cagliostro' is presumably Count Alessandro de Cagliostro, or Giseppe Balsamo, an occultist and noteable freemason with many stories associated with him and his travels. Throughout the guide, bain has written down various remarks in red ink on certain pages, some of which talk about Cagliostro, and how he was "on to The Secret". In addition to instructions on how to play the game, the guide also contains peculiar tarot-themed imagery similar to the engravings from the film "the ninth gate". Each of the nine images is signed by one of two authors, either 'CGO' or 'BDN'. It's pretty likely that CGO is Cagliostro, and many people speculate that BDN is Baldwin, who was referenced in the original PDTH secret. Codex Raptus (CGO) Codex (n.) Latin for "manuscript volume" (especially an ancient one). Raptus is Latin for "seized", from rapere "to seize". "Codex Raptus" is likely meant to be interpreted as "guide to thievery". MDCCXCII is the year 1792. This image is a medieval-themed reinterpretation of the painting "De opstanding van Christus"; The Ressurection of Christ, by an unknown artist credited as the "Master of the Amsterdam Death of the Virgin". The original painting appears inside of the meth lab on day 1 of the Rats heist and on the 2nd floor of the jewlery store on Day 1 of the Reservoir Dogs heist, and is part of a diptych with the "Last Supper" painting from the original PDTH Secret ARG. The Criminal Network (CGO) This image depicts a jester carrying a bag up a staircase to a small stone tower. There is a cluster of 3 mushrooms to the right of the steps, and a hot air balloon can be seen flying by in the background. Strategies of the Successful Heist (CGO) A man peering through a spyglass stands atop a hill, beside a tree with an arrow through its trunk that is adorned with a crown, which has a square lantern containing a key hanging from its branches. Beneath the hill, a treasure chest can be seen burning. The crowned tree in this image is commonly used in kabbalistic imagery to depict the Tree of life. An overt reference to this image appears in the 2 murals on either side of big bank's skylight, depicting a crowned figure standing between four pillars, looking through a spyglass at something to his right and holding a single arrow in his left hand. Tools of the Trade (BDN) This image depicts an area at the end of a pathway between 2 buildings, with a bow drill placed atop a square slab-like object. The sun and moon are visible in the sky above either building, along with the namesake imagery of the "Wheel of Fortune" tarot card in the Rider-Waite tarot deck. A single gravestone can be seen infront of the building on the right. Appendices (BDN) A depiction of a scene near the corner between a tower and a castle wall. There is a small window on the side of the tower closed off by 3 bars, with a plaque with the number "IV" enscribed on it in roman numerals. A steady stream of water flows out of the window and down onto the ground, forming a small river past a wiry-looking shrub. A cloud with 3 stars under it sits in the sky above a depiction of Lady Justice, who stands infront of the wall holding a sword and a set of scales. Alchemist (BDN) This page shows a man wearing a long garment and a triangular necklace taking notes in what appears to be a small laboratory. He is holding a thick book under his arm with the number "III" on the cover in roman numerals. The poster affixed to the wall on the left side of the room is covered in alchemical symbols, from left to right: ☿Mercury, ⊖Salt, ☉Gold, ♎Libra (representative of the process of sublimation), ♄Lead, Antimony, Copper, and the squared circle (symbolising the philosopher's stone). On the table in the background there is a skull with a bullethole in its forehead, along with 2 beakers containing some kind of liquid. Down on the floor there's a circular rug with a curious pattern on it and a 6-sided die that has rolled a 1. Death (CGO) This image depicts the grim reaper sitting infront of the ruins of a castle, resting one hand on a large hourglass that has run dry and holding his scythe in the other. Death appears to be be playing a game of chess, and has placed his opponent in check. There is a horseshoe turned away from Death under the table, and to the left of the table there is a wooden gallows with the word "MENDAX" (latin for deceitful, lying) scratched into the side of the post. Shadow (CGO) An unarmed messenger stands infront of a castle wall, casting a shadow that is shown to be carrying a large bag similar to the jester in the criminal network. To his right, a sword has been thrust into the ground. Prisoner (CGO) This page shows a prisoner in a cramped cell, with 2 barred windows and a wooden floor. A small plant can bee seen growing up through the floorboards, and the prisoner himself is shackled to the back wall with manacle on his left leg. Someone's hand can be seen reaching in through the right window, holding a noose. There are 32 tally marks scratched into the right wall, and five on the left. Covered Image On page 19 of the guide, bain has taped his instructional leaflets over the original contents of the page. The etching partially exposed beneath the pieces of paper is "The Fall of Giants" by Salvatore Rosa. Wordsmith With the introduction of Duke, Commissioner Solomon Garrett and the subsequent Reservoir Dogs Heist, Overkill_Wordsmith, the writer for PAYDAY 2, has decided to take a more active approach to the secret, integrating it with the game's main storyline and giving the community text and image-based riddles to solve. Each image/riddle is listed below in the order they were released. Clue Timeline Email: "Annuit Coeptis" From: ぶら下げ庭@昨日越えて.com (HangingGardens@BeyondYesterday.com) He has plundered your seas, ravaged your coasts, burnt your towns, and destroyed the lives of your people. Mr. Garrett, what is stopping your nemesis worth to you? 1st Cuneiform Image From the hill To the path Of the river To the crossing of The honored dead At rest You will find a place Of reckoning Brooklyn Bank Brooklyn Bank was released shortly after Garrett recieved the cuneiform message, where the Payday Gang retrieved an artifact known as "The Medallion of the Perseids", a circular medallion with a large fleur-de-lis carved into its surface, which is set with a marquise-cut peridot crystal. The cuneiform inscription around the edge of the medallion reads "For the watcher of the star" Email: Merry Christmas Mr.Mayor From: エンメルカル@昨日越えて.com (Enmerukaru@BeyondYesterday.com) The watcher Has fallen His end will Be delivered The pattern of criss-crossing lines in this image were found to be the streets of a small square intersection on pennsylvania Ave SE, down the road from Capitol Hill in east Washington DC. The Wheel of Fortune also appears in the lower left corner of the image, placed ontop of what is a small triangular park with a large tree, on the corner of Potomac And K. Email: "Downtown building attack update" Email: "Downtown building attack update"= From: b.painter@paydaytaskforce.gov // Date: 2018-01-19 15:27 Sir, Forensics is still analyzing the evidence recovered from the the site on 14th, but now that everyone is back from the Christmas break I felt that a short update was warranted. We can confirm, as you expected, that the site appears to have been used by the Payday gang in some fashion, going by cursory analysis of the evidence. Just about all of the equipment we recovered has been destroyed beyond repair; some of it has even been mechanically compromised- drilled through, as well as neutralised with the usual electromagnetic methods. The hardware seems to have been a mix of home-made and cutting-edge industrial tech; whomever built it was no amateur tinkerer. The Lab is attempting to extract data from the pieces recovered, but they are not hopeful at this point. DNA analysis of the blood we found is still pending- there was a lot of it and separation is taking longer than the lab expected. The variations and types of spent ammunition casings found strewn about on-site would seem to indicate mercenaries were responsible for, or at least involved, in the attack. They were professionals, at any rate. For example, they hit the place exactly when the DCPD would be slowest in responding. The oddest thing we found was laying on top of all the debris on the top floor, where most of the blood was- a piece of old textured paper with what looks to be a hand-drawn figure and inscriptions. I don’t recognise the lettering, but I’m attaching a snapshot of it. The image has also been forwarded to our research people for further study. This piece of paper was recovered by the FBI amongst the debris from bain's hideout on 14th after it was raided. (Presumably by the Kataru) Visually, Nebechadnezzar here appears very similar to the man in the Alchemist image of bain's guide, and also looks somewhat like the person holding a staff watching the meteor fall in the diamond trailer. Top | נְבוּכַדְנֶאצַּר Nebuchadnezzar Forehead | עִיר Watcher ('iyr) Chest | נפילים Nephilim / Giant MUDUTU Seal #1 Added to the FBI Files on February 6, 2018, is an application labeled "MUDUTU", with half of the labels in transliterated ("MUDUTU" meaning "knowledge, awareness, wisdom"), the other half in , and its function not entirely apparent on the surface. It has two fields, one labelled ATU (Akkadian for "gatekeeper, porter"), the other labelled KUNUKKUM (Akkadian for "cylinder-seal"), and a button labelled "ERESU" (Akkadian for "to ask, request"). Pressing the button opens a new section below, which while processing reads "Manere" (Latin infinitive tense for "maneo"; "I wait"), and all results are headed with "PHURUM" (Latin genitive plural of "fur"; "thief"). Pressing the button with missing fields returns "ERRATUM: Deficient", where pressing the button with filled but incorrect fields returns: "ERRATUM: Non recta deducto", translating to "incorrect deductions" in Latin. From these labels, it was assumed at first this was a sort of messenger app. However, solving the riddle in the e-mail that was added to the files alongside the app and putting in the attached block of encrypted code revealed the application is a decoder. 1st field | ATU = Gatekeeper (cipher) 2nd field | KUNUKKUM = Seal (codeblock) button | ERESU = Request Seal #1: top | fleur de lis - hollow part reminiscient of the gem in the medallion left | alchemical symbol for air? (likely intended to be the eye of providence) right | alchemical symbol for salt? bottom | silhouette of the reflected diamond symbol message | THE KINGS OF TOMORROW BOUND BY FORTUNE AND GLORY FOR THE WATCHERS OF YESTERDAY (For information on each of these symbols, please refer to the Lindenhurst Pages section below.) Email: "Shenanigans" *Answer: 35990 (36000 - 10, Alalĝar's rule minus the magnitude of the 3rd star in ALGOL) E-mail "Shenanigans"= Long was the rule of Alalĝar, diminished by the luminosity of the third idimmu in the heavens. 9AgXrvemWrETWlB3DwJjuU0FTu3qdTqGZ76TpSy19QdIiXAoLYJRm3If5OvgHB5j gd+oeIql1Jg//Oj2P9rXXNTruwoJshC5lB4eZvwpH/It8RoSk1l9YjV8zihqOb9x W2kSe5ZNTbF3gFVQNB5vXxB0jkw6YENSI+lIIfYTWGjj/qdMMhP95JForR25TYL3 zLZ6bwdCa5bqwk9Imdasi56GvMZr2uBL95WhiQY2k5OCorNxJfq7T1HWkjTQYRll 4dcTGBKa0L7SOBhpnXQUucQCg5M2bFquX8cWfqQ5Us3BcDuvD2AA4KOPZT4VdN7i vySPaw6WZh9AbCVimaGHA9f4VywWmcw+bowFpaN7R6aF5zkODO2EDQNdSywwhLcH 4f/oO+qbESRjJx7Xsf3ZhcbG7ZOb+oxFqveCSNyf/U7TdRhmF+8nslKgSuBIJF9N xQv7RdR1VGr+uq8YhVRRtgU7i9Q/HrUpbfTMVybPmLfSmZ27X9GjRnaWSgQ5m9+j 2i+fKbHWl2F64RCakTugQ2RmqEJE1KeZSLREmt/7LOKlINPz/0pCHqv4FB1msiQq XcqpqJ2uuDg9T60kVcXDC2fE/ArFn+EyzpMjzK0DK+UAlw1FHxyjVEFUXqXVMdVK 5eZeoddVtOP9+Qz9CRd1CqcD7LeAJjutBbGrT0F0H9kJ2YE9MaP4jbztSRTX32aD j5vjYZh2L+48DURqr34eSRJDNe1bT0DNv7euUXI+1+ysrZ3bSpZzZsx2qXP8rjeT co8J3SMXLsWd7t6it3Oo81h9RjV6WchVbUqS8D28eo+l9+6vwCngp7ml8fzZfPyZ 1lqsZvhsdZqMDGUDKdgoWs9rwBrVecQ6VovRS9TXPHEgBmEYXrzXbmE6ubne1CKU k8Cyl+Zjad83/d33HbHMyClrAKXnh3i5G6WSyPjvT0vkS4ZfdiUD3IUzl+/U50fP IVw+V4qdXhVgvsQ0yolZztBlgukOY9mq/FccZWu3JmeKpmM4MzmJS30OlOzQsMXc GJdlGnC6VkozMq7SDeoofU3OeSNf5BDIlJWIsepgSgsLH1acyuduZXxygPgF7HtL 7FlFLuJ3RsjWqMs+VVbVyQm7TnjeyA43ycFUJqmgHWk8B6gYBvUYDO4AohERFyBZ 2USARmFKqZS/YnS20gcbe9DFdiWlbLI6qsiPXwRECg2F7dA4qOVl6/KEFaZlCDYq xFGQMLY42CmysDj5/D1c7mq0omFEm77wRVteQbA1f8SOflKpdPFw3KmOeSP9O/lu 1Nr1x/3PkYjJh4ffHDOrz/wCUGKkT3qZ7DGy4hDR3oxHKibxn9OsMf5WQ4Z6HQUw /1yGpyA820IKMmeKFtbtUV/DOu4hbYtbo5B91Sly2gfgqy6evvB4HZusq6zYJFqG S9ZYCk5Og6fMpu1jHktBiP4EF1OnvueESmNfVl9ls5qJ+gVXE+RzaSgbnizKgljz jMFtYNN+xvewY3nquwPkVjooG40ppLm8v1sW1cJmasccTyoh4BIhRCeFlH584ZE3 PvGf0mnkXICfBe/SdWj/kqbXgMQhERWAjgsIEDkNOJ/ZlYrNznNccmXlB/C1/GKG iLJ1jX4X5NkU93MdQSJrMZ5sGyGlFpD8o9jAPAOVTiDZED8W0Jf2gioxQ8N8weez BuEMTMXxsJBD9g1GdUV7Bw |-|Decoded text (Key: 35990)= Commissioner Garrett, you are no doubt aware by now that our organisation has taken the liberty of locating and removing the individual known as “Bain” from the criminal underworld. We are sympathetic to your frustration in not being able to bring him to justice and thus offer you a proposal. There is a certain individual in Washington D.C. who is in possession of an item that belongs to us, and we would like that item returned. The individual in question happens to be a person of great means, as well as a member of the United States Congress, though not a very honorable one. As such, he has surrounded himself with quite stringent security and it would be difficult for even our organization to reach him and conduct a thorough search of his offices to recover it. You however, could do so, if you would be willing to set aside your oath of allegiance and strict adherence to the Law in this once instance, for your perceived greater good. We are willing to aid you in your charge of ending Crime.net, provided you facilitate the return of our item. Tomorrow, at 06.30 AM, we will have an associate waiting at the donut shop that is closest to your office. If you are interested, meet him there and you will be provided with more details. MUDUTU Seal #2 Evidently fed up with the "yakuza"'s "shenanigans", Garrett sent his own encrypted message to the cryptic party on March 6, readable in his outbox. Alongside the new e-mail, the website also saw the change of the icon in the MUDUTU application. Seal #2: top | fleur de lis - hollow part reminiscient of the gem in the medallion left | Eye of Providence right | Fiat Lux, or possibly the Ouroboros bottom | The reflected diamond <|> "Created Universe as Reflection of God" center | The Hyle triangle message | "KATARU", "Alliance" (For information on each of these symbols, please refer to the Lindenhurst Pages section below.) Email: "You like riddles do you?" *Answer: 9192631760 (9192631770 - 10, the number of cycles of a Caesium-133 atom defined to be one second minus the ratified articles in the Bill of Rights) E-mail "You like riddles do you?"= Alrighty. Time is something we never have enough of, but looking at the smallest unit can make it seem infinitely long. And subtracting the number of rights I have sworn to protect, makes little difference. hd2ua8TsDbw53XTQhc8CGwJKssJrIjjupEAlI2qCth/Gp7CIPBXQQ/34Nao6Bvoa m3FOt/8BQcDoaByDG42zbzR9lX9c+XpNfbBalpTQ2rtLaBJzMtjypIrLoSfxwUJS ZUl7zwO2pQLfF9MBu+9BtceYuRNEQZR1hbkexmTXD5yzVpSeP1CZZTeSFWSYax9m MObv97UgigMdeGJ0UjUQsr/MG2l9fts4esnGkk/mwG95FgPh2Utzn5v9Yq9SJite XAfEOHJ78LUsQXMIFHA+XNHif8xwax3KtU5ElSiqfWrfV9vXZsViKTDyjBimBu21 e9uqQ3f0w2ThmpweCCkByJWwx/bbvRrZxTDcZXq9EBt30OPzsZ8B2wfgX2KaKRRO apkdxWXi1omjzcD13+yk7RojTxzXP678/JoPlB+KIGTzLHhLjsPdJscdrM6vOhmV yZY5H7ElGxKPeZJXok8ZibKRc7/HCVAXpT2yOtu+uP66t+/A21Jh63Yh1Pp9kKNY c+BLvvHSBITrFBHf2gJJavUWRf0aLWRUTUreo3BzQhjaMWPS5nZPMNjjRkspg3X1 j+sNjIKrM7A2qtlzQJWkli6LngD4ynMjG9I0HfPjuJb0HPIthFg7OIMyC9Wnauve JEMX+4AI8G8geCPhIia1Fu7Y5bKTirLpzDF79uBdzUL8cM+prJaH8asc94n777io yQ24v6CetMhyLcUiwy+LYxjQC2baeb8h7n1Ji40ZrSspWOybVBFmP4yfMMwQhdZ1 bCgJR5sXkFPw8VA45QeN3FuCDyz2zTfGCKOdK8ZV9dziM8jMAHc3uhMOUTNm/eI9 L4apYENPP8xRLSvCiG3Fpuq/GPK0sxm5GVldJIQpkgdFOnH4wnINGHAIiiNKxP0T ocKM3Q3VtrcEdhJw0KIs7TN+QSb4vETJeW/f2R/c/9kRb8d9Bo8j5dQ05plao9sP AhUZaH/iDRI4nDrMRxW2WeMjou0IJQH5UVTJqIGIf+VTfAMSGr19jyaHohBWF0v/ GgiVbJy0f8pmTUUdQ8dIzXtjpUJXiN/rAE5aIYFJ3KvNhlF5ccl+acnnrTK4/l5I 0exL158qfMTbYpNf1g/Pge2GGfKpsw8ZftR6ZDdc4J5geGABm/xANwGXc3PW3DOr X+pNN7obj8/LUFQgEjU5VKmiRuAPj10qlwuFmdpAkX01sp/T1LxCEldA4uU8PNsl irmVxFI+Uldk6jH8KaM65M8rNsqRsSoPNy0iGmqYFEqcX+4zOoNAwhPv1OusXUjl A3EeEAaFW5wMXNRZlc6sO1/3Iypzq1i6tjBuzHcjmTT/ZF6mA97Hd2mGH4GanN0K iZZVbwfFbGfHLMM72OsUGQ |-|Decoded text (Key: 9192631760)= I met your man. The materials he supplied are being looked at to confirm they will hold up to legal scrutiny. To be clear, I have suspected he is dirty for some time, so despite the manufactured nature of the “evidence” you have provided, as well as any intent you may have to compromise my ethics for nefarious reasons, you should know that I will lose no sleep over this, illicit or not. Locking him up will be in the interest of serving the greater good. Therefore, provided this item you claim ownership of is not overtly dangerous or has a highly illegal status, I will consent to release it to you in exchange for the individual known as Bain. I am however concerned regarding the reaction of your representative when I asked him about the current health status of the prisoner. Justice will be served either way, it matters little to me, but it would have been preferable for him to stand trial. Once you confirm receipt of this message, I will begin preparations to apprehend the Congressman. E-mail "Just so." The next day, Garrett was sent an email containing encryptions within encryptions, along with the MUDUTU icon changing again. Decryption 3= - Decoded text (Key: 0)= I am ΑΠΑΤΕ. In ancient Sumer, he was my nemesis and the light. N/ebbW3NYj6UdQnBEW5tpPJmY/2VDVv7vu3U5flX+y/mDOAXRLA3qJa9tC1zBw ktDpwER78eK9BmSRH0Vdki1jqhWSL2ogk5fYyMJFL4GLcA5r4bq61qPhpTanlHbz 0qpq/7KeuiEIf31WkNyMCJm9+0P/4ZYw8Ec99RHgW9CGw29flbzCWRnDeMfIvkj6 H2B9SaC2sCSJAntluu+v3hyo4A7FwnvS3LgOOze7tkUhd81nP2CLWl0gNCuZ7nBT Eqd2q6/8zrhjcszRe9/g99iidGQrihS3+haZA7xc5ZQFAZX8Jkl6eXl3TqHzc+am 4zdVCA5cvled4n8+Ifb4sG8KYgALmcdZOC/qtYvfHtKnGDOgFK9lbMUHqid370QW oA5Klq3TPoZd7g3v5RvptQmqr0h/RIBmn/aomOo2vtwdu6ceznASDi3BaV8QK2sq gn7RoRhwowJWHo/Ij/OSJ9S3cnfdAlzrPI2E3CzYx61miiDc/e0gAsv0wf4d4dGk Nqy4P+F0MYEVarVIaUR7NM0eIjrcrBL9GrwOq5cabeC9McZY01fdyylO5iYa5rDL ZFqYY3bZmLOcMQf/0oFI1wzsccFoOYbwBTaWWrI6CNvhh0cjTuwYVjqkSR9+iL/f CW0Lu9rYazeOQmGXxSrgCZxPZkDvKDek5mW6Gt/rtJo3mfN0YQVwCm4mGLQVFkX7 XArexZ2TYjz8us8EMEsAwFnwnuPIdZAGLSa/EI0/C7WC9DJOX8YYOFbnjnB+0k/0 TpvXeHrGdNXNSYILKGbit0ZhPsKGfpPcIdPJameQecC2FBUg9t8R/2AGpepO1E2B Ya6kCBy4dTT5F6BYhkgKf+ukeAEK12PBoQerpSi4Jofpqhyo1oZSXoJyD1n67etn jD1O2lXJ6SsuhTdCI6+yJBqfbTTvN3U8zdkDmqR3gcOIDPgs1WFgM10D8x0Q4e4z fgpBg8a5KdL6VZeFi9ML3kIUEKxoyuTPYVSS0oHprwL99bcjRsiDfjf6mG5qjEbO zOG21HwgItiKDZFnqJ93Ul1t9npzLAtmsyqp++Jgun2qN6KXlhuHHx6murjIkV+d Bb8wyi/5WunDDXwafC9/Cr1yLvEB4X9KXl3zrABIGbGGF5q+PZ2+4MhZiWq2VE4f Gnluy3oPHsZ8+PH6SWDo2sBSpSnOIsaTSSTABHQwoUM1JEFONlOgdWC4DmMlikTW of9hLKkSsxfMEegLydAwRK0D49qBWvqCeWsgAvDR41IV7+dUjV+1XB86w6Skwyiv cI+mR1Qnfr8qB7ClDANVl0mE5ki44Xpea3e1SzIhRG6bbJzGWHZdJkyt9yRpbjst Zf4a+c6c+35AcNb6k9WjywLd2X046hYjWhX105p8xl1gVxR0TpN6IIMKHuYx+9yJ jK1kZci5gmzKG25AeprXvZmHMPAmuinCiLd2PJ1MwZRiFbLb0p/fuPtGfnRoEokI 6UKFNAOgJbKPoUwYaixvWR6pS5ibJZ50+ErtMIkbL/oyKlyfTmKp71oTfcp286qd Guke6jYCkKgw6KjsLQoxId375m1Ikx/oaWWvzkVyGlACAsq2IQLwrAaHc7WUA8vs DSH1e9DlXcSBWmHr5ttBBSI487mXGLvougWdunyi41Z1/uae9z3DxyaXfdC6Fwzw WKBMwZl8hOgqx1jnioZO4m02YABPo59Er/5nVknledZFBPHwi4Rp6qMTHjhc3ZWs MvqjyVBVJ6inutXZPPFRkz38Fdt9u7C+eqCEgW1CJ0C9yLpfYm2gtDoTQ5ORB4u/ x/DqcwkoNv/d9DWuTCm2+5Ny0RvA3zzaFaQO2l5yuWaNcRm5gOaSZY8BKbV2LtMC OYsLd/QkRSuAG+I+OhtSSzi4tpV0wYZdmn0gGG2/sYMge2Es/FhNr9OAolrR9hfa 8HvdU4llgNDhqWIUczEcrif0M6iWA/SroqAoT4Gfzn0nmxturczWwNtJnISN1Puy AjydRuUvx4M4cBBfrQmu2r9Sx7630mtgGbxSJDBY3omHfX+fXRtteGFOmLag54kU Dja8WbF6k56B6LvdbmWtQOa5Z+TtpxFdWH0TZvRrfnOYLwazx1q196QWDOGoWQ51 MSjmzN36CPIfVlalzKbfk9LMGfYAIaLquhkzhl6pHqsqc= }} |-|Decryption 4= (Key from previous: Utu) (Note: Putting "99999999" in the ATU field returns an incomprehensible jumble of text, interesting given the wrong answer with most other encryptions, and other answers with this encryption, return nothing) I am the traveller farthest from home, but the time of my departure was not of sadness. rgrYJQpQTq0mSA976IuiVRfS9Fnfvl140iI5d8LyLis/J/7s7yHwCtw3I78c5H 5+2sqvKt4et8JWAsY7MXQ7bzzfahGBCDMt0Dl5196k5JzZSqZB8xIpWLx09pZxY5 biXYWaTZU0u+oLOR/md9gKRpJBxff5p3Kn62GiDwbYqzgPeDxMTrCiClwjFR0E54 7OyzZk9BU6qHcEozUP3SSSrmTwmqR3whoLR+AQIMeUDIfG2U/gj++QpLBufNYs+I nObaFJgKinpim4Fhy7Hlxo5wBTZuvZP0NKgJryHOu7GPFpakDL6YbUAJh3sPWbxh 3L3gdk71/7AQRuEblRad1F3vPDeWq0ta3FNKLMpvVQJ4l5DAAJ5t6vjcAkKwrKFy guoBwLVXFuokmgbw7JlOWafKEZ7So7TLeoEHtoNewS29JwDW7WTfyJvoFM0KxVQG IRfwitczNuIw3Pu/6YU1mzymhfCfEFkqDxBNbc0MBzhl5wx5M9Io1MANg+GaBHvf OyFCkfnkn6CD0maGzejxXkXkkq4T6ooPVs3IRYn57QiNHsnlgti0iAV0zGDTrjh+ xWxdnqynw3vVKj6F+KJBZ1wbBxrCCjCj26h7G3oJN+cDWZL2hc+CxgbkIdT3WaeG jJP/S7AVltDF0XHdyZDDRyDuHTN45ujfBJ2JHcqzdbeXbF081PoN3K/zqnuWTUeO uoPsP/D7wtMyc3DWlOxa8Yls0gf1fFoFpioWdpw1qatjM2sKRAhEPMXJK/v+sd+d +Xi39Z6cWV36X91x3i3IG97A2NlopZsC44ZaIIpBKJOgUG02MJ7lCpWY6X101usR VrvhUKzSuDyRtplHOZxK11EclVJlcITjTqTIwySKOsJSMMgxrgv5YYhFaYjhrDQA 8YFVH1m3vEoPSgP4P49hqStYGyPd/XlN9fLhdwcwkkVLf+o6N7orlA6yGWYySTUN gzVE7GzNcg6SviI0UB1NXsLmfWUQO/a6K1lPTBtNfRtcoj23ouGXD2HBPrCnd+s1 ofNZUwmedCA9G1m76Z+fgcc9LnpQzHBp/zPjpDYJrVFRvgKBo2bzWfoFL2peetiF hE3739JAc3YWHTFbJ4N9EC5u7kZafsMosf5W9mD3ujhJfyUProu0EtV/c0Z0U9hd tGMpq+Q7u9nQEf0p48C+2oVSdDA+PLE1Jpfz6868wDU9nX2g/4m/G73Aq/bWhh/j ofV9l0Cjj0MxiQ8K5ZoUr7aAOa9dRnW8G6h7HMOg4T80/Fz3ms5IDXpLo8z40C7K TXrs3LqQ6VCuKDy4MLwcI3nxHYu4SnDuIhE7jmaKV+jrUhwE7uQ7iagGCvj71LUD I3QCSYouA8QULT2vifF1pAZmPepnEEmrjnN7LxkN6EwpX4p4C0AXGW2aCWg02OdM hVSeCfeZYtcxlUfAyFC5hiS84vBjyjhoj51wlP4Cqyjy9FGpQ/0y/3wCgitn5Gep baKkUjr9YdqWl9TK0+qP+9D5+3QiJnf+eIM/zniBZqRNc= |-|Decryption 5= (Key from previous: 1977) (Solution: The year in which Voyager 1, the space probe that is farthest from Earth, was launched) I have met many gods in my life. And relayed many greetings from home. e5FvoOepbT90r5hcfkuUMYySCDRlRUCBSq4/1HO8a540zlrjThPZNQ0jr0F2c2 DvgH6PpHaOz00YnFuc5GRk0sQBq2gVYXj3VIlmdEmgD5qWePUtT7jwUdXf4yVlSx +jlV9+zBLHtvIWS6I2drGPv52XpG4+JPuno3u7JXOY7BTZcGQpAe69r/z1laSoz1 wMKyaxgY6rvAHsooVTRk0mJy49ReOZz1SpJcy9aOwIQF3bwPAcycXoaOVnaJwIjG oRuE9A5SrCgQLYPuQFhOyIpVfE6FVh7pOUg9t8NaqAUQJdkatDKUYb0Jxxhkpcs1 2f53YoHiFYF4H+iB0DSIp8XIZSROgBReIG7zt83dwGqH7nhK5zsE2z7UjqlteGvE q4bExbq3PwBNGr+Vh1CcW8gjg/LHzINOl8+0lMV87g07xb8zY3X9mkuU760Mbh04 T3ntOe94f8bqdqXcw0N2LGtn/egfLMX8wEhkqxpCQ8HIfTeY1gs3Zm5u+FmzhdyP wpRYN3u9E484PorvET6Rbe0KdskzMiN4Aw/T+tbHbGGqCiS3QAGnFGXjT9hAORXC YF5mrBzOIqzEEki7iomw0DRxeoBNplzWONCdN2cna3ToHwUoI/yGj32+XZ3NAyT+ nkbzqmDMLuG+Y0PNo30mZr1bgDBbxgXiIyQpAEEh69cjRHGQD/Yiw/ahRKHXQkRU PgaNY31iIhr4QcyCwqE+IWJbPGmM7gT9UsoFkf+KFthvOwH+dXbcDcMOCmUNXTQc u9EnTEBPqKbjTIUxYmnskJgRnOnRRnPfyX+NuaPr8Cty3Php+bycma3SJcr7/9CK D9x1X3y/AqhhqdXgou5Ih9L4E7HY8DUrh9CrIncAVR09eXVCYllTt49bgUVVfEQE kLkmeboe6PoIqJj586Pqwn6ilTRbFNkMcJtezrGLlM3OCuZJQ11jp2XtJcYFAlcu 44Crswyb0lvB7GjQHfSMQtIU0+n+2JdOHx8JHUpcgN/9bouKpKyCkQWZIVROtryV K4GSCQZEEcXwrzEBLdY1hqIw |-|Decryption 6= (Key from previous: 165) (Solution: The total number of greetings sent to the "gods"; 3 flybys, each receiving the "Greetings in 55 Languages") (Note: "99", "voyager 2", and "755", when put in the ATU field, returned incomprehensible jumbles of text, interesting given the wrong answer with most other encryptions, and other answers with this encryption, returned nothing) The gods have many followers, one of which dwarfs a god I have never encountered, whose name I have forgotten. RUaMgHXpKT4/mgH9ty3aJjalE2gvUZJLFyig8YUaHWo6wMJpnx1HHMd+obByZW BWmwpVZWn3d3ImyvCwHJiX3TLs6XkfwezhB+tz36H2/kZov4ISeVQNP6Sr0Ko+G1 sLyRvFOvuvSakjD2EGb2heAjcruAC2ZxHeuUz+3YGYA2P0qvU0cK9RdxsgTr9DMP B68tIpivWiY6L8bl8byZ1gDxtbH3nSo3A80fuZMbODnK9JFH2fYHr28NCNNct47P m3iHLMMys+3APAAIpO21oJ32DmrBLJKw+f5ssGfNBwX+ujEv4CSYnvgOUxvLQjkF zZGk0n8m33b9q66e0PMeATDeppk6yCW56/0OOewisyXWoojABDYomDuP6tRRoXOz 3w+iAPae2zAbTRrbq6EyRlmeyaeIFdTUxbXXZ8sDYb5bxZSGpefPeKj7QA/VPn5p +NQnelaooYBPOpDhPR9NXYlgsnhkaoEJUGutzAJ+BGLFmPxIx+X/gAO2yg1I1QG5 nL9bl1UTsnm2Z9VdMfvfP9RYxdzOPKNGJ8XHeTmSi7CJ15/JA/9iBNhutqM4XBcf c3eCQu7g5xPEt9hMwE+o6iJM76ld9cWJlRxfOP64cMp53HVTpHiKrdD0Pw/il9jQ TLs2fqEyxMay4/zbf+kmhwxg |-|Decryption 7= (Key from previous: Mercury) (Solution: The planet in the Solar system that is smaller than Ganymede, a moon of Jupiter) I was a wild man, of clay and water. SHE was my doom. ZlzTvbQzUnV1C95G4g0yj7BVhlhz5VD8gKoB4Y5n0RQXlZxNB4Xk9+jQbW6BdL Qkhb1tk75OYH7ylg++gmgKApXB2D9XJt/Dr8dZGq8G0Xi/wr04Tc7XR9dLjbbyjq clamoBVZzgwIJ8eYsMRUre6GyicouXXSSt6bTN8uJWcJLYQJsm6UzbPDynLHRmv2 IJk9EqIXvMp3Pb7XYGv+ocoGwd+WvT7gU12k3QjN0TDpVfjoi5pqubLBpZOAKq6D 4KkHu128bu+H42Vv6GxY9sqE5gO+puq9MLreRlDlX5PBZkHWcutf3tJIJBTAzi0G +7eydSck6/+B5X4DcAYKF715meILSvbdqjfCsBwnu68yFtwgAlWHts7OQMWEOd8i aVOwYAAN0kQtGsG5XLDnR2HO/sM+np09AHABVTsboQQOc= |-|Decryption 8= (Key from previous: Ishtar) (Solution: The speaker is Enkidu, whom Ishtar killed by unleashing the Bull of Heavens) Then we are in agreement, Mr. Garrett. The Kataru are pleased that Bain’s condition is not of paramount importance to you. On the day after you have made the arrest, our representative will again meet you at the same hour, in the same donut shop, to discuss when and where the exchange will take place. |-|Decryption 9= In the PAYDAY 2 Steam discussions, Overkill employee "OVERKILL_Wordsmith" created a thread on March 2, announcing his job as the writer of PAYDAY 2, his involvement with the ARG, and his interpretation of the lore. Notably, around the time of posting, his avatar was similar to that of the symbol in the center of the second iteration of the MUDUTU icon. On March 9, it was discovered that Wordsmith's avatar had become a key and encryption that could be fed into the MUDUTU app: ATU: 2.7188016444864e(31)MeV/c KUNUKKUM: xN5zCJ11KERkqNdWwz3QJVAqEkGuagkTR2443oETQ5c= The inputs give the message "There were three." Wordsmith's avatar changed after this discovery, to one with text in the corners that read "one is dead". Lindenhurst Pages On April 17th, 2018, Garret recieved scans of some documents retrieved in the "Simmons raid" from B.Painter, who he had apparently asked to forward them to him. They're old letters from someone in duke's family, talking about how they have to "keep baldwin's lament safe, but never let it be completely forgotten". Transcript= Ithaca, New York, January 5, 1905 My Dearest Desmond, I trust this letter finds you well, and must offer my apologies for the long period of reticence on my part. Matters of state secrecy have kept me in thrall of late. The power of the knowledge I am obliged to keep and preserve weighs heavily on my conscience and I fear for my eternal soul as the world becomes more imperiled every day. Those in my circle whom I have entrusted with my life and darkest thoughts have become demons to haunt me. There shadows linger, and are far from the beacons they were intended to be. I am concerned that my life may end unnaturally ‘ere our forthcoming visitation The Kings are grovelling and the Watchers are gone. No one is left to guard our sanctity. I fear one has betrayed us all. My friend, I have no moral right to ask this of you, but for the sake of all I must. There is no other whom I would place the trust of our eternal charge. In the case that my suspicions reveal themselves to be ... ... true, I implore of you to shoulder my burden. The power of Baldwin’s Lament must never be set loose upon mankind, as the tool of a sole bearer. Yet its existence must not fall out of knowledge. It is a dire legacy I beg of you to carry, but for the sake of our progeny, it must be done, lest all the history of the world become undone. Yours always, August Lindenhurst SCAN_20180417_1202.png| SCAN_20180417_1209.png| Explanation of Symbols on the Seal The Hyle Triangle is a piece of imagery from 16th century philosopher Robert Fludd's "Utriusque cosmi maioris scilicet et minoris metaphysica, physica atqve technica historia: in duo volumina secundum cosmi differentiam diuisa" series of books. Wordsmith has confirmed that the Hyle Triangle is kind of the "Seal" or coat of arms of the Kataru / the 3 Kings, so here's a writeup that hopefully makes its meaning somewhat easier to understand. On the lindenhurst page's version of the triangle, there are smaller symbols placed within the 3 realms at the center of the diagram, along with the central fleur, associating them with the realms themselves and also the 4 letters of the Tetragrammaton. The "Reflected Diamond" is placed in the realm of elements, the physical world, the symbol for "Fiat Lux" (Light) is placed in the celestial realm, space & the stars, and finally the triangular symbol at the top (believed to be the Eye of Providence because of the dentist's GGC loot) is placed in the angelic realm, heaven or the afterlife. short description: Effectively, the hyle triangle is representative of an equal union between the "three realms of renaissance cosmology" and also Fludd's yin-yang-like idea of creation's impression on the blank canvas of the hyle in his creation theory. As for what it might represent, there's the 3 Kings themselves (Kataru), the 3 (possibly, see speculation) illuminati boxes, which each have had one of the lesser symbols seen in the LH version of the diagram engraved on the front of them. 3 is also the number of the holy trinity, which Cagliostro wrote his alchemistic manuscript "the most holy trinosophia" about, focused on spiritual constitution through alchemy. The "Reflected Diamond", or "Created Universe as Reflection of God" is another piece of imagery from Robert Fludd's Unpronouncable combos books. short description: Effectively, "as above, so below". In the LH page triangle, this symbol is placed within the material realm of the elements, or the physical world. Macrocosmic thesis, Figure 2; Fiat Lux, let there be light. This symbol turned up on the 2nd illuminati box in the Breakin' Feds heist. This is the 2nd figure in Fludd's macrocosm creation theory, and a visual equivalent for the "let there be light" part of Genesis in Fludd's ideas on creation. This is effectively the start of Fludd's macrocosm image sequence that wordsmith's avatars were progressing through before the heist was released. Does this box contain the light of creation? Maybe. Is it more likely to be an object that with the right context can be represented by the light of creation? Yeah probably. Possible LH Triangle Interpretations TheSecretIsReallyReal www.TheSecretIsReallyReal.com There should probably be a tabber thing of all the TSIRR stuff here, but for now heres a tldr; Skepticguy96 makes a website, and rants about a conspiracy between the fbi and the payday gang, and while he gets some major details twisted he's more or less in the ballpark of the truth. Eventually he records garret, overhearing him dealing with the Kataru, and then receives a live feed from Henry's Rock just as the payday gang launches their assault on the facility. The Kataru then raid his place like they did to bain, and shoot him twice, presumably killing him. Gensec have now taken the website down, implying that they're yet another company under the Kataru's control. Note that all of the text below has been transcribed exactly as presented in the original website. Welcome= '''''Posted by SkepticGuy_96 April 20, 2018 3:10 pm Welcome to this site. When the truth calls, one must answer, even if the deep-state is probably recording, extracting and cataloguing everything I do online. The tentacles of the government goes deeper than I ever imagined, and the rotten core of Washington needs to be exposed. Everything from something as insignificant as potholes might seem like a small thing, but everything is corruption. Everything is money changing hands and whoever rules everything from sugar content in soda, which supplier of asphalt to use and the question why black painted helicopters hovers over certain houses at night. One of my sources has promised me to get back to me soon with “something new like you’ve never seen before”. Hopefully it can help me in my search for the government's secret! So I’m just gonna wait, and until then...I hope you’ll do the same. Stay Vigilant and Stay Protected! And remember: there is a secret out there, and it is really real! |-|Just waiting...= Posted by SkepticGuy_96 April 23, 2018 5:14 pm So during the weekend my gyu reached out and promise me that he had “some really interesting and revealing sith.” I’ve spent all saturday and sunday just waiting for monday to come, cause he cold not get access to a secure sever apparently. Hopefully this can shed some light on the stuff that went down in Brooklyn were the robbers seemed to not just be looking for monet and I also fund some articles talking about a weird “incident” in Alaskan. But as I had to wait for my guy to get back to me. I spend my weekend reading up and reaching out the preppers. Cause think about it? If the government provides us with electricity and stuff, they can also take it from away. Just like that!! So you’re a sucker if you’re not prepping in some way. I’m not really building a shelter, but I buyed like a ton of cans and some water now and also this brand new flash light. Cause when the world goes dark, you gotta have some kind light or you’ll be dead with in the hour. I promise you that! But like IF my flashlight busts, I also managed to get my hands on (and don’t ask me too get you one) some true, badass, real army hi-tech night vision goggles! Let the end come! I’M READY!!!!!!!1!! Stay Vigilant and Stay Protected! |-|Live Feed= Posted by SkepticGuy_96 April 23, 2018 7:10 pm Time for my live-feed. Cause my sources is about to send me this “something” he’s been taking about. Hope this goes somewhere, but I have to say he done did good so far. |-|Getting closer!!= Posted by SkepticGuy_96 April 24, 2018 2:09 pm I’m still in some kind of goddamn shock after this! My guy really pulled through. So what’s the connection between the clowns and Garrett?! Are they moles maybe? Yeah, I man, as you know, this isn’t the first time that the government has used criminals to do their dirty work. Everybody blames the mobs for everything, but go deeper, see who runs the mob! They are all just puppets, organized crime myass. More like organized white house! The mob is just a front, every time that someone needs to be taken out or a problems solved. They call some mobsters. JFK and that whole thing really came close on exposing what some suits in a rooms on capitol hill decided. But then they managed to pin it on one lonely weirdo. Nothing could be further from the real truth. JFK was just a hit ordered by some general and executed by mobsters. As always. And now they are doing it again. Could that “Mr. America” clown be working for Garrett? It seems weird, I mean he did shoot the camera, but why else are they inside the FBI HQ? You don’t go there unless you’re like invited? How long has this been going on? I’ll get back to you son!!! Stay Vigilant and Stay Protected! |-|Lead on the Clowns= Posted by SkepticGuy_96 April 24, 2018 4:31 pm I just head about an clown sighting out in a old industrial area awhile back. They were banding some pimped out guns – not like regular street thug hardware. All of them in masks I haven’t seen on those typical newspaper photos before. I will have to dig deeper here and get back too you tomorrow. I’ll head out tomorrow after work and see it I can dig up some clues. Uncovering the truth is a heavy job to do on the side but you know what they say… someone got to do it! I am starting a collection of leads intro this clown case. Me and my source has satred collecting police reports related to Mr. America and his gruop. I’ll set up a secure channel for anyone how wants to partake in this important work. Send your police report here Remeber to Stay Vigilant and Stay Protected! EDIT: Added likn to the secure channel!! |-|Just a warning!= Posted by SkepticGuy_96 April 25, 2018 1:38 pm So I checked out this industrial area outside of the city, you know. I just wanted to give some warming about it. There’s these warehouses out there and the company owning them talks about that they use them for “goods”, but if you’re not an idiot you’ll figure out that some kind of radioactive stuff is in there. The security is way tighter than needed for some “goods”, and it seems like the majority off all transport coming and goes at night. So like if you don’t want to experience Chernobyl up-close: STAY AWAY!! This lead is cold liek a day old pizza I follow some other leads I have and get back to you sson. In the meanwhile Stay Vigilant and Stay Protected! |-|Compact Confrontation= Posted by SkepticGuy_96 April 25, 2018 6:48 pm I got words on the whereabouts of the clowns, so now I got a rendevouz with destiny. Don’t ask me how, but I mean some rumours have been circling the deep-web and I’m sure that “Mr. America” and his posse is involved in this (some have pointed them out as responsible for the shit in up north and in NY). There’s this industrial area a bit out of town, and I know some cops have done raids and stuff and other things, cause some seem to indulge in crime and someone probably pushed the red button! Anyway, I headed out to the area, and spend a lot of time in my car, I feel like a real god damn private eye or like a one man army! But guess what!! I found the clowns!!!!1 and only took a few hours of stakeout. They came like in broad daylight, in a van, and just ran into this seemingly abandoned place. Huge brick building. I hid in some bushes and snapped some shots. It seemed like this one guy in a weird mask looking like a statue kept talking and the other guys in even a evener rader mask and pimped out weapons were really yyy paying attention. I didn’t really hear anything, but they seemed to shout. So some kind of arguing. I didn’t see Garrett or anything like that. It’s getting dangerous being this close to whatever is going on. But like, it’s a must. I know some of you are believers and some doubt my shit. But when the hammer of justice falls you will be judged! I promise you that! Cause don’t be a dumbass, thinking that we have like different governments and kings and presidents around the world. E V E R Y T H I N G is ruled by just a few guys. It’s all smoke and mirrors! Just connect the dots!!! So pumped guys, I feel like Robin Hood! Stay Vigilant and Stay Protected! |-|A letter from Garrett!= Posted by SkepticGuy_96 April 26, 2018 3:32 pm So I can’t really go into details exactly on how I gots this in my hands. Cause “they” are always listening. I know a lot of you kinda think that drones are just harmless toy. You see some here and there, just like floating arounds. But it’s much, much more than that. Like in the 60s we had orbiting space shuttles orbiting the earth in orbit. That kept going until the 70s and 80s and the stealth planes (oh yeah we’ve had that longer than they’ve said!!) and then silent helicopters and now drones! They’re primary purpose is to capture, record and store everything they can get their hand on. We are ALL RECORDED!!! Sometimes you see these drones, other times they hide in the darkness. All the sound from the city is covering their buzzing sounds. But I’ve trained my ears to really hear it any way! So moving around town isn’t super easy. And they guy who sent me this clip with Garrett and the clown wanted to personally hand me this. He got me this flash drive, and I’ve scanned it’s content for you. According to my guy it comes directly from the FBI sewers, straight from Garrett!! I know it’s like all corrupt and shit. Built the firewalls went ballistic according to this guy, and this was what he managed to get. I’m spending fuckiong hours deciphering it, analyzing everything aboyt it. Cause this is probably something big. See the triangle at the bottom.? I know I’ve seen that shit somewhere else!! I will get back to you with more info. But it looks old and it’s probably important if the FBI has it. This shit keeps getting more and more realer. As a truth seeker and believer I’ve been at this for many, many years now. But now…let’s see where it goes. Stay Vigilant and Stay Protected! |-|Random encounter= Posted by SkepticGuy_96 April 26, 2018 4:53 pm So I found this guy online that is kinda questioned some things that I too wonder about. He’s on sits a lot of theories and I’m gonna reach out to him. I don’t have his real name, and I don’t what to. Cause the less I know the better if Garrett kicks in the door one day. So let’s see if he I can reach him. He’s like on forums and other such sites a lot. Like this: https://www.twitch.tv/starbreeze Until then, Stay Vigilant and Stay Protected! Also, some of you belivers have reached out and asked for where I got my wallpaper, it’s custom, but you cans get it here: |-|Wheelchair guy!= Posted by SkepticGuy_96 April 27, 2018 12:57 pm So in the papers today there was talks about a breakin, where someone robbed the weapons manufacturer up statef. Its just outside of town and appearantly there was some security footage recorded and now the news papers and police together are asking for information about someone in a wheelchair. On the tapes some guy in a wheelchair is seen (but of course they don’t release that foot age so who the fuck knows right?). I don’t care that much about that, cause like alot of people sit in wheelchairs, but what my sources have told me d is that this guy have been seen out in the same industrial areas that the clown. Maybe it all fits together? Stay Vigilant and Stay Protected!! |-|Some new hardware= Posted by SkepticGuy_96 April 27, 2018 6:01 pm Some shit is about to go down! I’ve kept myself in the shadow, dodging every little drone I could see, or chopper or what ever they’re sending at me! I mean like people talk about chemtrails. But that’s just bullshit. I mean information are key! They collect all you personal infpo to keep trak of you and monitor you. That’s the thing that’ll make sure we are controlled. Like I always wear gloves when I’m out on town, cause every where. And I mean like everywhere there’s touch sensors that register your thumb and handprint. Cause if you know where everyone are, you can make up patterns. Like as you press the STOP button on a bus, or maybe press and elevator buttons somewhere. They now where you are and can figure out your routine and where you’re go. Don’t make it easy for them! Wear gloves! That’s like rule #1 for me. And like the drones, and not eating food from vacuum packages. Because knowing is knowledge as I said, and we must of have our privacy! So even though all of this crap, I had to step out, being exposed, to find out more about the clowns and Mr. America and all that. Cause like now I keep gettin closer. With the corrupt image (that I’m still deciphering) and also the video where I managed to hear Garrett, and of course me FINDING THE FUCKING HQ OF THE FUCKING CLOWNS! I could go to the police with all of this. But I’m not stupid and doesn’t wanna end up in a cell somewhere in a bunkre. I’m gonna expos this my ways! The clowns are up to something wired. I’ve seen them carry boxes in and out of their building. The guy in a wheelchair seems to involved, and I even got a glimpse of a huge minigun type of weapon that they fired like crazy?!?! How come nobody hear that noice?!! They seem like they’re preparing, and maybe should I do the same?!!? Stay Vigilant and Stay Protected! |-|Garrett on tape!!= Posted by SkepticGuy_96 April 28, 2018 12:37 pm So you rember the video feed where I gots to see Garrett on the phone with the clowns sneaking around? I’ve been working a bit more with that and yesterday I hid in my car outside the FBI HQ, waiting for Garrett. So I followed him around and ended up in this suburbs. He stoped under a bridge and seamd to be waiting for someone, I managed to sneak up close and hide in the bushes. I had left my car and followed the last bit hieding the bushes and trust me when I tell you taht my heat was pounding like crazy. This is for reals now, I can get shot. Or something. But I can not stand by idleing like a fool if something is wrong in the world. And there’s plenty of shit wrong, I can promise you that…nothing is what it seems. Everything is corruption and our reality is all twisted! So like Garrett was obviously trying to meet up with someone but I couldn’t really see, but I guess the guy didn’t show up, so he called instead! Luckely, I had brought my recording equip so I got some audio. And I tell you, this is some mindblowing stuff1!! In it Garrett talks about Bain like some of the believers on my website have talked about, but I need to dig deeper to know who or what that really is. The phone call was super short and I think Garrett almost saw me, or at least liek I think so, so I got the hell out of there and just got back to my car and hopefully nobody saw me. I can feel it in my body that I’m getting closer, shit is getting real. So, Stay Vigilant and Stay Protected. |-|Police Reports!= Posted by SkepticGuy_96 April 28, 2018 5:05 pm So I asked you to aid me with my work to gather police reports. And I’ve got plenty of hepl. This is so valuble cause I’m gettin closer for every police report that has come in. Getting all these stats together has proven good for my further work with making a timeline of the clowns. Cause these clowns are not just simple robbers, they are up to something else, sometingh biggest. I do not know exactly. But apparently they’ve been around town for a while, and even around the continent. Hard for me to exactly pin point who they are, where they come from. But they’re not just americans, that I know. So there’s a real mixx of diffrent talents in that gang. But Mr. America seems to be the leader,but I wonder if he’s the oen who’s real in charge. So anyways, the police reports have been so great, and some of them really stand out a bit more than other, liek: officer Terwynd and D.I. Why Big thanks for you aid when it comes to unveiling the truth. We apprichiate support to our cause it can’t be easy to share this with us. Also, I recommend you to move within the next three moths I would hate if soemthing were to happen to you. But I sorry to say that I think we have a leak they seams to have found out about our endevours see for your self: https://www.twitch.tv/starbreeze. I can guarantee you that right now, you are all recorded. Stay Vigilant and Stay Protected! Officer Terwynd’s report: https://steamcommunity.com/app/218620/discussions/8/3211505894148281434/?ctp=22#c1696045708638615524 Officer D.I. Why report: https://steamcommunity.com/app/218620/discussions/8/3211505894148281434/?ctp=11#c3211505894149108457 |-|INTENSE!!!!!= Posted by SkepticGuy_96 April 29, 2018 12:10 pm So REVEALTHECORRUPTION contacted me earlier and said the shit is abboyut to go down, but I didn’t really catch everything causre I think he was on a train or somethgin. I’m feeling super stressed right now, I see black vans everywhere and people ins suit following me. Obvisoulty I’m getting closer and closer. And thanks to your all police reports I can really pinpiont what eht clowns have been up to! I can’t wait fo what he’ll send me. This is so fucking intesne and fucking shit! Stay Vigilant and Stay Protected! |-|New info coming in! LIVE FEED!!!= Posted by SkepticGuy_96 April 29, 2018 6:50 pm I just got a link! Chekc it out! This is priobblty gonna be the bigtest shit I’ve ever come by!!! Breakin' Feds The gang retrieves a 2nd illuminati box, with Fludd's "Fiat Lux" symbol on the front. The day after the heist was released, TheSecretIsReallyReal's author SkepticGuy_96 revealed (in a recording he took while hiding in a bush) that Garrett had made arrangements to trade the box to the Kataru for Bain, or possibly the body of bain, as he might not be in the greatest shape after the gunfight in his hideout. Duke also recieved a new voiceline in the safehouse, confirming what we already suspected about the Kataru. A few thousand years ago, three great kings got together, decided to rule the world and made a pact. They called themselves "Kataru", which kind of translates as "Alliance". Illuminati? Freemasons? Enthusiastic amateurs in comparison. Legends say they acquired a magical artifact of some kind, if you can believe in that sort of thing. And somehow, they seem to be behind all this. E-mail: "Ensconced" On April 26, 3 days after the release of the Breakin' Feds heist where the Payday Gang steals an item Garrett was going to give to the organization, he was sent another e-mail, which seems to threaten his wife. The solution, 1212, was one of the possible codes to the safe and - possibly by coincidence - the date that the Kataru's first e-mail was received. The word "Lamhu" is used in the message, which is one of many sumerian names for Irkalla, the equivalent of "hell" in mesopotamian mythology; an underworld from which there is no return. E-mail "Ensconced"= Have a pleasant anniversary, Mr. Garrett. iSbI4OLSvGnSUK9U10VNUdYfgrKFdDLBhbo56NJs4n0+3cXYOBURJDiSKSKDCDq0 iyMX5jq+oizhQC6mBrXPEQnzMLZmSacaPMP9pza9o37GM0y4HeMArEe2FxYQHzKX K9/v41yNq5lNJC0m+rTFKbHLX0noN/R3ql/btslrn94EeD3Qd7oKVBwiGgE1l00z 2UC+E8dPVGUV3iqQeaAyOFibAKBsUGgH1HI+Nj6xOQw+u6dZCxKiKLBLJQKvPwJk ju6qmPwP1O9FcbQaX4qkwGfc7YXWNryEHdYA3fgEao9Qjx0e/X8IRYmt5MOc70yB F1RLcivrcGbp3T4PKaUOAK/Hkxwbwxlhvu1GPXMDPkoVi/ZuQ4nI+zbPVDac26dx Ef6FV1zyaWKGk3aKYFfqA1x7BdV+G/MEdprjpXHplByghTfIQDWDxm/+WbY8GlW/ umuSA8FlDhgnF81BU2TYmr40zHJnX0brb5vJUcfOA4Rip2ynv5wbDUplxGpV9CKS benPbJe5luddVNGN8sXKBWETS0qLEqVgZoQ7eB+509JwtCACmUi2EJyQAgabM0a2 U66jW0eXoUcCOaS+KVY2R/Qm1AUG/oE6p2PEWMyiygdAKg+Zpv2FbPGYK5Wi6hBR zU/gbN3XXbfhlwMPBkKCXalu/zLgSuzwXDpu8mgD8uU= |-|Decoded text (Key: 1212)= Mr. Garrett, We would have thought you more intelligent than to conclude that not answering our last attempts at telephone communication would result is a positive outcome for anyone. Suffice it to say, you do not appear to fully realize whom, or what, you are dealing with. The truth of the matter is, that if you remain loyal, fate may yet gift you the prize you seek and hinder you from falling into lamhu. Regardless of recent happenings, something is now in motion that cannot be ended. Henry's Rock The gang retrieves a 3rd illuminati box, with Fludd's "Reflected Diamond" symbol on the front, and re-obtains the 1st box that they stole for the dentist, with the Eye of Providence on the front. When the locke sends the gang after the "reflected diamond" box, one of the possible locations for the murkies to have stashed it is inside of a giant golden box, which locke refers to as an "Ark". Presumably an "Ark of the covenant" type of object. Atop the box are 2 eagle statues and 12 buttons with egyptian engravings on them that have to be pressed in a specific order, which can be found in the form of photos in the piles of paper scattered around the room. Once the box is open, those with a keen eye will notice that around the base of the box there are 3 diamond-shaped buttons engraved with each of the boxes symbols, along with a blank space at the back of the box. These become interactable once the treasure has been removed from the box, and when pressed in the correct order (△ ↻ ◁▶) cause the box to reveal 4 hidden compartments within the circular parts of the engraved baseplate, which contain extremely weathered-looking versions of the original heisters' 4 masks. One of the possible box locations is behind a door in the rock's biotics lab, which contains a large cylindrical chamber with a giant mummy inside, suspended in some kind of liquid. This giant mummy is reminiscent of the picture from the mckendrick museum in the Diamond heist, featuring a group of 3 people standing before a giant humanoid creature frozen inside of a block of ice. Kataru Triangle There is a large hyle triangle constructed out of metal embedded in the floor of the main room. Here's a breakdown of all the things on it and what they might mean. Terms on the Kataru's hyle triangle, outer to inner. Text Disambiguation --- Three outer corners --- 1. Sarrum Azugal is "King Doctor" 2. Sarrum Tillug is "King Elephant". 3. Sarrum Dubsar is "King Scribe". Deus (god) = Nergal - Sumerian god of disease who eventually became ruler of the underworld alongside Ereshkigal. The hyle = an-ki = Universe. "the universe, heaven and earth" a'udteĝiba u = Time • u = like 10 different words. • Possible "u" variants that don't sound absurd = u "earth" / u "gift" / u2 "bed" / u "abuse" / u "totality" ki kiĝ duri = Seeking forever / Looked after forever -- In keeping with the Kataru's running theme, maybe "Watched over forever?" • ki kiĝ = "to seek; to look after" aa šum zumru = Empower our flesh / Text of slaughtered flesh (Possibly a necronomicon?) • a šum = "to give power (to somebody)" / "to overpower?" • a'a = "a text, the scribal exercise a-a" -- ("aa" doesnt appear on its own the way it's written on the triangle) • šum = "to slaughter" / šum2; "to give" / "garlic" • zumru = "flesh; body; entrails (omen); body" Akk. zumru; šīru / "skin; leather; body; person" Akk. mašku; zumru šušer udnamekam = Far away lands, in the future / sign, ever • šušer = "fluttering" / "far away lands; road" / "sign" • udnamekam = "in the future, ever" 3 realms of cosmology = Providence, Fiat Lux, Reflected diamond All labeled "Kataru", Alliance 1. dimmea mulan is "Demon star" | Copper + Gold | "Doctor King" - The dentist - Demon star? Algol? 2. galla mulan is "Police star"| Mercury + salt | "Elephant King" - The elephant 3. namtar mulan is "Fate star" | Lead + Antimony | "Scribe King" - One is dead? • muš = muš3 "flat space; a holy area" / muš "snake" / muš "a pot" / muš2 "face, appearance" • katab = "a lid, covering; an object" / helper muš katab = holy area covering / face cover -- like a mask? maybe the mask of Baldwin IV? Cuneiform = Baldwins Lament There are three stars, three boxes, and three kings. The words chosen for the 3 stars are also demons of the underworld in sumerian mythology. Of course, this brings into question whether they should be translated as literal words or their demonic counterparts. eg: namtar = fate, destiny / demonic messenger Nergal - sumerian god of disease who eventually became ruler of the underworld alongside ereshkigal. Associated with war, death, disease & the sunset. Dimmea is the sumerian name for "labasu". Not much is known about her, other than that she's a phantom demoness and probably evil. Galla are lesser demons of the underworld, said to drag the wicked down to lamhu/irkalla. Namtar is the messenger of the rulers of the underworld (including Nergal), the spirit of fate, and is said to command over 60 diseases. --- Possible answers for the three stars --- Dimmea | Demon star | Galla | Police star | Namtar | Fate star | *All three of the above could collectively be Algol; it is a triple-star system and all three words translate as different demons of the underworld. On either side of the circles containing the names of the stars are 3 sets of 2 alchemical symbols. --- Possible metal alloys, judging by the inner circles --- Copper + gold, tumbaga or shakudo Mercury & salt, sodium amalgam Antimony + lead alloy, which increases its hardness and mechanical strength. Can be found in bullets, batteries, and Type Metal. Although they're also assigned to the outer circles, the boxes & 3 realms, too. Avatar Images Breakdown of all the different elements of wordsmith's profile images. Heist Speculation This section is for secret-related material in specific heists. List the references in the main sections and keep theories in the speculation boxes. Jewlery Store *The interior of the store is plastered in green wallpaper covered with a pattern featuring fleur-de-lis symbols and the roman numeral "II". Rats The painting inside the meth lab on day 1 of this heist is "De opstanding van Christus"; The Resurrection of Christ, by an unknown artist credited as the "Master of the Amsterdam Death of the Virgin". This painting is part of a diptych with the "Last Supper" painting from the original PDTH Secret ARG, and the "Codex Raptus" page of bain's guide is a medieval-themed reinterpretation of it. It also makes an appearance on the 2nd floor of the jewlery store on Day 1 of the Reservoir Dogs heist. Big Bank The 2 murals on either side of the lobby's skylight are an overt reference to "Strategies of the successful heist" from bain's guide, depicting a crowned figure standing between four pillars, looking through a spyglass at something to his right and holding a single arrow in his left hand. Big Bank also has the option to use thermite to burn your way into the vault, somewhat in-line with the burning treasure chest in the guide image. In the center of the main lobby there is a staircase leading down to a pair of golden doors that are unopenable. This heist's vault was the first to contain unique deposit box loot, some of which was later added to the pool for other heists. One piece of loot is unique to this heist though; an ornate box adorned with a Windstreek, a dutch compass rose, with a needle featuring a fleur motif at one end. The compass needle points ZZW (south-southwest), with the fleur at its rear facing NNO (north-northeast). On the street outside the front of the bank, a building across the street features a radial semicircle of golden arrows above its doorway, and directly above it, a small belltower with a clock set to 12:45. One of the possible rooms that can be generated in the vault walkway area is a hallway with red wallpaper covered in fleur-de-lis symbols. Vault door engraving: ΑΠΑΤΕ deceit Apate, god of deceit Shadow Raid Wordsmith mentioned shadow raid in the April 27th Q&A stream, and that he was impressed by the ideas the old secret team had already laid out before he started on the new branch of the story. Specifically, he mentioned that they had the foresight to refer to Shadow Raid as "Sumerian". The only thing remotely sumerian about shadow raid is the artifact statues, which are likely statues of the sumerian fertility godess Ishtar. The bulbous shape of the sides of the statue's hair match some depictions of ishtar in various relief sculptures, and the red gems could be garnets, which are associated with health, vitality, and wellbeing. The Diamond The exhibit in the left wing is filled with very interesting items that seem to provide evidence of aliens or the supernatural in payday's universe. Notably, all of the items in the "ancient things" exhibit appear in the Henry's Rock facility, implying Murkywater/the Kataru acquired them at some point after the gang stole the diamond. This isn't all that surprising, given some of the objects' Egyptian and Sumerian backgrounds, and the blatant evidence of paranormal events. *One of the pictures on the wall shows a group of 3 people gathered before a giant humanoid creature encased in a block of ice nearly as big as a building. The giant humanoid is reminiscent of the giant mummy found suspended in a giant tube inside the Bio-lab during the Henry's Rock heist. *The sculpture hanging on the wall in the left room is a famous sumerian relief depicting the "Queen of the Night". It's debatable which sumerian goddess this relief actually depicts; Ereshkigal, Ishtar, or possibly Lilith. There is also a somewhat detailed room containing a small library in the basement corridors under the museum that goes completely unused in the heist, which has drawn people's suspicions ever since it was released. Golden Grin Casino *The gang retrieves the 1st illuminati box, with the Eye of Providence on the front. *There are codes atop the cage doors in the vault on golden grin, that were not visible in the trailer. (similar to how the big bank mural was different in it's trailer) B1128 / C3334 / D5578 The only pseudo-successful attempt at solving this code was interpreting it as a Binary Coded Decimal, which results in the message "�(34Ux". This message contains a broken character (in some charsets it's a leftfacing arrow), but nevertheless the interpretation of this was that it might mean "BAUX" for the House of Baux, or possibly the Aluminum (Bauxite) apex of the Washington Monument. This is extremely debatable though, because of the broken character, and that Overkill's codes tend to give clearer answers than a mixed-case leetspeak word interpretation with a random unicode character infront of it. Alternative BCD encodings have been tried with no luck. aiken 2421, EX 3 Scarface Mansion The statue in the courtyard inside the mansion appears to reference the big bank murals, which are a reference to "Strategies of the successful heist" from bain's guide. He's holding a spyglass and standing between two pillars, while leaning on a felled tree to his right with a square cage lantern at his feet. The statue atop the staircase to the main yard is also suspicious, with a bow and arrow laying at its feet. Some of the other statues are likely unrelated though, as they were real statues used in the original movie. These include: *The statue of the lady holding an orb, a statue of aphrodite/venus titled "Venus of Arles" *The statue of an angel dancing with a lady, a statue of cupid and psyche from st petersburg, russia. (unsure of the original) Inside the main building, there is a large area under sosa's office that is unused in the heist and permanently locked with metal shutters, which could possibly be used as a location to spawn in a vault room. Brooklyn Bank *The gang retrieves "The Medallion of the Perseids", a circular medallion with a large fleur-de-lis carved into its surface, which is set with a marquise-cut peridot crystal. The cuneiform inscription around the edge of the medallion reads "For the watcher of the star" *In the briefing, Locke concludes that Murkywater is behind the gang's current predicament, as he is almost entirely locked out of the organization. Following up on Bain's lead on Brooklyn mentioned at the end of the Reservoir Dogs Heist, Locke had Duke examine one of his ancestor's paintings "The View of Mount Vernon," pointing towards something buried in the Brooklyn Bank's foundation. There are multiple paintings by this name: "View of Mount Vernon" by Joachim Ferdinand Richardt, "A View of Mount Vernon" Reservoir Dogs This is the heist where bain gets got, so it's rather important as the point where "The Secret" has been integrated into the main storyline. * Day 2 There was some thought taken over the pattern of the loose diamonds on the floor in the garage where the diamond bags are stashed, and whether they might have been a constellation. They're similar to Cancer, the crab, but otherwise nobody found anything that matched their layout. *Day 1 Vault door engraving: ΤΨΧΗΕ fortune misspelling of TYCHE, god of luck Breakin Feds *The gang retrieves the 2nd illuminati box, with Fludd's "Fiat Lux" symbol on the front. Henry's Rock *The gang retrieves the 3rd illuminati box, with Fludd's "Reflected Diamond" symbol on the front, and takes back the first box with the "Eye of Providence" symbol on the front (which they originally acquired for the Dentist in the Golden Grin Casino heist) from Murkywater. *Like everything. The entire heist. Information on Henry's Rock can be found in the Wordsmith section. Dead Ends Several mysterious elements have popped up in PAYDAY 2 over the years, but have been concluded to not have any relation to the secret for the reasons listed. *"Answer the Phone": not a -definite- dead end, but this was a false rumor spread during the PDTH ARG that it was possible to answer the phone on counterfeit when the cops called the house. Needless to say it wasn't true. This -could- be made relevant at some point though. *There is a mysterious message that talks about "the secret" on the answering machine in the safehouse, left by someone named "callahan". All of the phone messages were added as part of a community contest, and this was a small prank done by Finale to bamboozle the thread when the safehouse was released. The message (with glitched out sections in bold) was: "It's just '''a jump' to the left and then Baldwin to the right. With your hands on your hips, you bring your stars in tight. But it's The Diamond that really drives you insane. Let's do The Secret again. Got it? Good. Be careful not to-"'' *A mysterious briefcase is an objective in Boiling Point, which some curious players have asked about being related to the secret, but the briefcase is most likely a reference to Biting Elbows' music videos, the inspiration for Hardcore Henry, and likely will not be relevant to the secret. Infodump Use this to store unsorted information. Category:PAYDAY 2 Category:Secret ARG